Part Of Me
by KlausAddict
Summary: Caroline Forbes is left to deal with the aftermath of Tyler's death, while struggling to keep herself from falling apart, she learns that Klaus is far from gone just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline woke up, and for once, she didn't question if she was going to die this day. She finally woke up to a Klaus-free world, where she would never have to deal with his constant onslaught of trying to kill her friends and kidnap Elena. She felt her heart clench and she closed her eyes so tight she saw red. She had been practicing this, trying not to cry whenever she thought of Tyler.

This was how Caroline recovered from a death, she'd cry for a few days then she'd find a way to stop the crying. She found out the way to stop her tears was to lay in bed all day and skip school, despite her Mother's protests, Caroline merely let her glimmering wet eyes out from under the covers.

Her Mother just phoned in the school then to let them know that Caroline had strip throat. Then she left for work, a kiss on Caroline's forehead was placed before she left.

"It'll all be okay, honey." She would say before she left. Then Caroline, after hearing the door close, when crawl out from under the covers and watch re-runs of the Bachelor.

But today was different, her phone chimed with a text from Bonnie.

_I need your help_. The text read, Caroline quickly thumbed over the reply button.

_Currently in mid-life crisis, boyfriend just died, leave me to mourn and possibly die._ _  
_

Caroline texts back, then setting her phone on the sofa next to her. But then it begins to ring with Britney Spears 'Toxic' filling the air, Caroline groans and grabs the phone, ready to press the decline button, but decides against it and presses answer.

"How long are you going to mourn again?" Bonnie's usually chipper voice says from the other line of the phone, but today, her voice sounds dreary - tired.

"Maybe until the end of the school year." Caroline says, getting off of her couch and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate cookie dough, "I already have replaced Tyler, with two other men, Ben and Jerry." Caroline says, hunting for a spoon.

Bonnie's sigh is loud and audible through the cell phone, "I'm sorry Care, but it's been about a week - not enough time to get over someone you loved, but I need your help."

Caroline groans, shifting on her two feet, annoyed, "What on earth do you need my help with? Klaus is dead, therefore, we're all safe now." She waves her spoon in the air, "Yippee. See? We already had our bye bye Klaus party, did we forget something? I could totally get streamers and we can try again-"

Bonnie is getting annoyed too, "We do have other Originals that probably want Elena _dead_ because Klaus is dead. Anyways - that's not it."

"Oh yeah, they have that whole 'redemption' and 'revenge' thing going on, uber creepy. Tyler is dead but they don't see me running over there and killing them off. It's called building a bridge, and getting the hell out of Mystic Falls." Caroline retorts, opening the pint and putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"I need Klaus's body." Bonnie just quickly says it. Caroline stops eating ice cream and freezes.

"Um, why on earth would you need that? Probably burned to a crisp right now, feel the need to spread his ashes over a ocean or something Bonnie? You're too sappy-" Caroline begins to tease, "Have you been reading too many novels or something?"

Bonnie breathes out through her nose, promising herself not to get frustrated, "You're going to hate me."

"It takes a lot for me to hate someone." Caroline says, thinking of Alaric, when he told her he killed her father, she had cried, but that hadn't made her _hate_ him. She only began hating him after he kidnapped her and tortured her in front of Elena. Only for Elena to save her life and Caroline running into Klaus's arms.

Then she began to hate Alaric.

"Just, drive over here, please. Body first would be nice though. I've already made sure Elena distracts the Salvatores." Bonnie says, "It's very important."

"Fine fine fine." Caroline says, "The Bachelor was boring anyways." She says grumpily, hanging up the phone and going upstairs and jumping into the shower.

She comes out with her skin glistening in heat, she bends over and grabs clothes out of her drawers, when she turns to the mirror she see's Klaus. But when her gasp comes out, he's gone just as fast as he came.

Caroline is breathing hard, her chest rising up and down, "Okay, you're just going insane because your sired boyfriend died." She reassures herself after sliding on a tee and some jean shorts and a pair of heels. She curls her hair and puts on make up and walks out of the house to her car. Driving over to the Salvatores.

* * *

Arriving at the Salvatores, Caroline felt her skin crawl, she hadn't spoken to either of them since Tyler died. She couldn't bring herself to do it, not to mention Damon's sharp tongue made Caroline want to rip his heart out.

So now, she was here to rob them. Caroline picks the lock of the door and walks to the basement, they always hide stuff down there.

She picks the cellar door lock and waa-laa! Klaus's polished coffin is sitting in the middle of the room, teasing her, 'look at me, burned in all of my glory'. But when she opens the coffin, she doesn't see ashes.

She see's him, the only thing that's different is that his eyes are closed and his chest isn't moving. His face is highlighted with stone and he's been chained down, talk about being cautious and paranoid.

Caroline slams the coffin shut and rolls him up the stairs, many swears are inserted in between the banging against the stairs.

When she hits the smooth surface of their living room, she thinks of something else. How in the hell is she supposed to put a coffin inside of her car without anyone noticing? Answer: She doesn't. So Caroline flings the coffin open and grabs him after undoing his chains.

* * *

Caroline sits in Bonnie's living room, sipping from a hot cup of tea while dead Klaus lays on the floor between them. Bonnie had shoved her living room table out of the way for him, and now Caroline waited.

"So what? Why'd you need him?" Caroline asks, curling her legs up under her, staring down at him, "Why couldn't you just leave me alone to my own pity party?"

Bonnie's knee is bouncing up and down, she is chewing nervously on her bottom lip, "I did something really bad, Care."

"I know, you said that on the phone." Caroline says, folding her arms across her chest, "What did you do?"

Bonnie kneads her hands together nervously before meeting Caroline's waiting eyes, "Klaus isn't dead."

Caroline's brows raise up, her eyes twitching just the tiniest bit, from shock - undoubtedly, "B-But. Tyler died." She stutters on the first part, was her mourning really for nothing?

"That part is right." Bonnie says, "It's just, Klaus isn't."

Caroline shakes her head, her blonde locks flowing around her as she does so, "I.. I really don't understand Bonnie. Killing a Original kills everyone in their bloodline.."

"Why aren't you dead then?" Bonnie asks.

"Luck?" Caroline squeaks.

Bonnie stands up, "I couldn't stop the bloodline curse from getting to Tyler, and by the time I got to it, Tyler was dead. So, I took Klaus's soul and put it into Tyler's body so I wouldn't have to lose any of you."

Caroline stands up, "Excuse me? So -"

"Tyler was already dead Caroline."

Caroline paces the room, "So where has Klaus been staying?"

Bonnie points her finger upstairs, "Here."

"You're kidding me."

Bonnie shakes her head, "He's actually been really helpful with Abby, reassuring her and everything. He got her to _stay_." She says, a pointed look towards the staircase, "I still hate him, but I have to give him props on that."

Caroline runs her hands through her hair, "Tyler though? Really?" Her voice rises a bit on the really, her pacing turns frantic, "So you're going to put him back in his body now?" She points at the body.

"Yep." Bonnie turns towards the staircase as Tyler/Klaus comes down it.

Caroline can't held the fact that her soul lifts when she see's Tyler, but she dismisses it just as quickly, this isn't Tyler, this is Klaus. He walks like Tyler, his voice is like Tyler, but Caroline can't let herself get wrapped up in it. Because even though he is in Tyler's body, does not make him Tyler.

"I'll just leave while you do it." Caroline quietly says, disappearing from the room and going upstairs to Bonnie's room.

"It's hard for her." She can hear Bonnie telling Klaus downstairs.

"I figured it would be." Klaus replies in Tyler's voice, "But please get me out of this body and back into my own. I feel quite out of place."

Bonnie nods and she performs the spell.

Caroline squeezes her eyes so tightly shut she can see stars, she doesn't want to hear Tyler's lifeless body plop to the floor, she doesn't want to feel his body dragging farther and farther from her. She doesn't want to think of Tyler as in some kind of limbo because Bonnie put him there.

She can feel the magic whizzing through the house like a toxin. Then she can hear Bonnie's footsteps, knocking lightly on the door.

"It's over Care." She says softly, not bothering to even open the door.

Caroline opens her eyes and goes over and opens the door, "I'm almost over it." That's what she says to Bonnie before going down the stairs to see Klaus testing out his new body.

"Hello love." Klaus says, a smirk set between his pink, perfectly alive lips. While Tyler lays on the floor in the kitchen, his skin gray and his eyes lifeless.

Caroline forgets how to breathe for a moment, he's no longer Tyler, but he's there, just there in all of his Klaus glory, perfectly alive - practically glowing, "Klaus." She swallows hard, looking away from him and to Bonnie, "There, I helped you." She says softly, walking towards the front door, "You're welcome." She cries hoarsely.

She decided she'd need a few more days of mourning.

* * *

Tyler haunts her that night, he's been doing that every night now. First the dreams were pleasant, now they were nightmares, accusations. That night, his body was laying in _her_ kitchen instead, but his eyes popped open, perfectly alive and chipper, just as he had been before. That's what scares her the most.

The idea that he was alive at one point, and now that he's dead.

Losing someone you loved was like losing clothing, it left you feeling naked and vulnerable to any attacks, you felt sensitive.

She curled herself into a ball, her lashes brushing against each other, whispering to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler."

* * *

Caroline goes to Bonnie's despite her own moral protests, to her surprise, Klaus answers the door instead.

"I reckon you're here for your friend." Klaus says, leaning against the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your family or something?" Caroline asks, bumping shoulders with him and walking into the house, "The whole reunion thing. 'Hey, look, I'm not dead.' or whatever..?"

Klaus shuts the door behind her, "I supposed that I should let myself have a little down time to myself, considering I just got done coming out of limbo."

"Do you want a medal or something?" Caroline asks, looking all around the house for a trace of Bonnie.

"An apology would be nice." Klaus, has the audacity to smirk at her, as if he didn't just kill Tyler. He just had to go and get himself killed - then bam, back to life. Tyler didn't get to have that, Tyler didn't even get to have a future.

Caroline turns to glare at him, "That's exactly what you're not getting. I don't care if you die or not anymore, I don't even care that you're the one who created my line - Tyler's dead because of you."

Klaus grins, tilting his head to the side, "Shouldn't you be putting the blame on Alaric instead of me? He did also kill your father."

"Don't you dare." Caroline warns, her voice growing low.

"So as you can see, Alaric is perfectly happy with murdering the people you love." Klaus says, "So perhaps you should put your blame on someone else."

Caroline bites her lip and turns away from him, "We're not talking about this."

"You just want to put the blame on someone that is alive and going to talk to you." Klaus walks a circle around her, "You're lonely, aren't you Caroline?"

She freezes a bit, her normally strong exterior fades a bit, "I'm not."

"Yes you are, now you have no one there to tell you what you're doing is right."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Maybe that's the problem."

Caroline sets a cold glare on him, "I don't know what you're going on about, but just tell Bonnie to call me."

"Will do."

She turns on her heel to leave, but Klaus grabs her by the elbow, pulling her back a bit.

"Oh, and Caroline. Think twice before you kiss Tyler goodbye next time. It may be someone you didn't expect."

* * *

_The first Chapter of my new Klaroline fic! Enjoy! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Showers

Caroline flushed a bright red and jerked her elbow out of his grip, venomously spewing into his face: _"Don't ever come near me again_." She hisses, then adds, "Get out of Mystic Falls before you see my bad side." She says, then she turns on her heel and walks out. So, Caroline had officially just turned badass, so, she skipped school - broke into the Salvatores house, and then told a Original to fuck himself. Well not really, but, close enough right?

It wouldn't leave her though, the nagging sensation dragging down her heart, whispering soft sad words to her: _He's gone_. Was all that it said, Caroline just tried to breathe regularly as she fiddled with the keys to her car.

* * *

Caroline met Elena and Stefan at the Grill, and they seemed to be a happy go lucky couple again, holding hands. Caroline took notice that Damon was no where to be found, so, she thinks eyeing Elena's hand intertwined with Stefan's, she finally made her choice.

Not that Caroline minded, she had always been team Stefan.

"Hey guys." Caroline says as she slides into the booth across from them, assessing her nails for chip-ness, "What's up?"

Stefan lazily swings his arm over Elena's shoulders, "We're trying to find Damon."

_God damn it, did everyone need her help today?_ She thinks sourly, she folds her arms across her chest and leans back in her chair, feeling quite sour. "I can't help you." She says, she see's Elena's head fall and she sits up quickly, "If I could help you, I would. But think like Damon for a minute, he just had his heart shattered into a million pieces, he's going to go somewhere where no one can find him."

Elena's eyes are layered with guilt, and since she's a vampire now, it probably stacks itself on top of her like a overwhelming mass of bricks. So that's why Stefan was being so protective, that's why his grip on her shoulders was so tight, she was learning self control.

"Damon can disappear, he's Damon. Just, give him some time." Caroline softly breathes, reaching out a hand and resting it on top of Elena's, "Are you okay?"

Elena freezes a bit at the sudden touch, trying to breathe calmly through her nose, "It's hard." She says, biting her lip, "But it was good, to wake up to Stefan instead of just being in a crowd of people.." Elena pauses, "I thought I was going to kill someone." She breathes softly.

"At least you're the only one of us who hasn't so far." Caroline reassures, "I live with what I did everyday, it weighs me down..." Caroline's eyes drift off for a moment, lost in a memory, but she easily lets herself come back to reality, "You're lucky you have someone to keep you grounded."

Caroline, on the other hand, woke up totally alone and with all of these memories - of Damon. She found out pretty quickly what she was, and the only thing she could do was flee, run until her feet could no longer move.

Elena nods, "It wasn't your fault Caroline. But we still need to find Damon, regardless." She says.

Stefan nods along with her, "He's my brother, I don't care if he's halfway across the world, I need him here, with me, with her." He hesitates a bit on the last part.

Caroline sighs, leaning back in her booth, "As I said before, I can't help you. It's not like he's bunking on my couch and eating my food, I honestly don't know where he is."

"No ideas?" Stefan presses, leaning further in his chair, "Come on Caroline, you were close to him."

She almost scoffs at him, "Close to him? More like compelled against my will to be his plaything." Caroline growls, pushing away from the table, "If I was him, I'd go somewhere you two would never go, mainly because you wouldn't go." She stalks away from them, muttering under her breath, "Is everyone trying to piss me off today?"

* * *

Caroline goes home and she hears the shower running in her upstairs bathroom, she sets her bag down cautiously. She approaches the steps as quietly as a frightened vampire can muster as she slowly takes each step at a time. Caroline finally is at her bedroom's door, she opens the door and steam is coming from the bathroom door.

Then the door is suddenly open, and boom!

There stands fully naked Klaus.

Caroline squeals and covers her eyes and turns her back to him, "What are you doing in my house?"

Klaus has a low chuckle erupt from his chest, "I don't suppose you've heard of knocking..."

"It's my house!" Caroline hisses, "You shouldn't be here - it's called breaking and entering! I could call the cops-"

"But you won't, would you?" Klaus says, retrieving a towel from the bathroom and wrapping it around his waist, "You can look now, love."

Caroline peeks through her hand to make sure he isn't lying to her, and she finally removes her hand from her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say, Bonnie kicked me out before I had a chance to get settled." Klaus says, going over by Caroline's bag and pulling a bag out from under her bed.

"What do you have to get settled? I thought you were just leaving Mystic Falls with Elena." Caroline mutters, brushing a piece of hair out of her eye.

Klaus chuckles, "And there, my love, is the problem. Elena is now a vampire, is she not? So therefore, I have to wait for the next Doppelganger to come along, so lets just say, wherever Elena is, I'm closer."

Caroline sighs, "Elena can't have any kids though. Therefore, no more doppelganger nonsense." She walks over and picks up his bag, shoving it into his chest, "Which means bye bye Klaus-y."

Klaus grabs her hand, the one holding the bag up to his chest, "It means I stay, until I get revenge."

Caroline rolls her eyes and takes her hand from his, "So you're going to get revenge on your sister? She is the one who killed Elena."

Klaus drops the bag on her bed, "More like Matt. He is the one who drove her off the bridge, yes?"

Her jaw almost drops, "Matt? You can't just put the blame on Matt! He did nothing but try not to hit your sister with a car!"

"Who am I supposed to blame then, Caroline? Shall I blame Alaric then? How do I put blame on a dead man?" Klaus questions, his face getting all intense, his lips puckering.

"You don't. You can't blame anyone but yourself." Caroline huffs and grabs his bag off her bed, shoving it into his chest, "If you think you're staying here, you're mad."

Klaus grips her by the arm, "What if I offer a bargain?"

"What?" Caroline asks, suddenly interested.

"If there was a sliver of a chance of getting Tyler back, would you take it?" Klaus asks, his eyes suddenly dark and brooding, searching hers.

Caroline hesitates - damn, she know she shouldn't be hesitating, but she knows not to mess with magic, "I don't know." She admits. After messing with the balance of nature, the old witches had turned their back on Bonnie after saving Jeremy's life, but even though she saved his life, that couldn't keep them together.

Klaus seems taken back by her answer, but he answers regardless, "What if, I told you what you had to do to get Tyler back, in exchange for my staying here."

Caroline looks away from him for a moment, outside the window, "Okay, fine."

"We have a deal then?" He asks, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She tosses his bag down on the floor and shakes his hand.

Now she just had to figure out how to hide the Hybrid from her Mother.

* * *

Caroline walks up the staircase, her heels clacking noisily against the hard wood with each step. Her arms are full of blankets and pillows and she is just praying that her Mother doesn't ask her what she's doing.

But then again, luck was never really on Caroline's side.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" Sheriff Forbes asks as she comes in from her night shift.

Caroline bites her lip and turns around to face her Mother, "It's really chilly in the middle of the night." She says.

"Caroline, it's the beginning of summer." Sheriff Forbes says, arching a eyebrow at her.

She looks away for a minute, "I've been having back problems lately, I don't know, may be from the heavy textbooks and stuff, you know? So if you don't mind, I'm really tired.."

"Good night Caroline." Sheriff Forbes says, heading for the kitchen for a late night snack.

She breathes a sigh of relief, high tailing it to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Floor." Caroline whispers, pointing at the floor and dropping all of the blankets and pillows on the floor.

Klaus arches a eyebrow at her, "You'd make me sleep on the floor?"

"That, or you can sleep on the roof." Caroline says, grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom to change, she shimmies out of her cardigan, shirt, and pants and slides on the light purple night gown before coming out to see the room is now dark. She struggles not to fall, wondering where Klaus is on the floor.

She reaches her bed and climbs into it, wrapping the blankets around herself like a cocoon. She rolls over and falls into something - scratch that, make that, someone. She groans to herself, kicking Klaus's legs.

"Are you serious? What part of floor or roof did you miss?" Caroline groans, her eyes still closed.

Klaus chuckles darkly, "I mistook this for the floor."

"You're a centuries old vampire, I figured that you would be able to differentiate between a bed and the floor." Caroline turns her back on him, scooting to the farthest end of her bed, to get as far from him as possible.

Klaus sighs, and she can feel his hot breath on her neck, she can't help the shiver that runs through her body, "It's awful lonely down there."

"Then how about you go to your own house?" Caroline snaps back, turning to face him, "You still haven't told me how to save Tyler."

"I still have to talk to some witches I know." He says quietly, "This stuff takes time."

Caroline growls and turns her back on him, "Unfortunately, that's not something we have right now."

* * *

When Caroline wakes up, she can hear the shower running, god, did he always have to take showers at her house? Caroline is about to get up and shout at him when her Mother begins to knock on the door.

"Hey! Caroline! I know that you're taking a shower right now - but I can't find my badge anywhere, I think I may have left it in your bathroom-" Sheriff Forbes says, "Don't get mad, I was doing spring cleaning.. well, summer cleaning. And I must have dropped it, can I come in?"

Caroline freezes, the door handle begins to turn and she runs into the bathroom at lightning speed, slamming the door shut and hoping into the shower with Klaus.

"Mom." She points her finger in the direction of her room.

She can feel Klaus's smirk as Caroline tries not to gawk at him while trying not to be hit by any water in the process.

"Caroline, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen it?" Sheriff Forbes asks as she enters the bathroom, "Hmm.."

"Check under the sink." Caroline squeaks, only staring at Klaus's broad chest and not further down.

Sheriff Forbes reaches into the shower, feeling the crevices where the shampoo should be, "Is it in here?" She almost grabs Caroline and she stumbles into Klaus and he catches her.

"Not in here." Caroline says, her voice rising the slightest.

"Found it!" Sheriff Forbes says, "Sorry honey, but make sure you come down for breakfast when you're done." Then Caroline can hear her Mother retreating and the door shut behind her.

Klaus is smirking madly to himself, "If you wanted to join me love, all you had to do was ask."

Caroline glares at him and clambers out of the shower, "Hurry up." She stammers.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was doing her best to stay out of her house. Mainly because everywhere she turned, he was there, just there, being alive and happy while Tyler rotted in the ground. She couldn't stand watching it any longer, so she began to do multiple errands for her Mom, such as shopping.

This is why Caroline Forbes is carrying a shopping basket and wandering around Walmart looking for Ramen Noodles.

She's all shaky and not as calm and collected as she wish she was. Thinking of Tyler and Klaus at the same time gave her such a headache, she stops for ibuprofen.

"Care to tell me why you're hiding my brother?" A man appears in front of her, a cocky tilt to his lips and a arched eyebrow.

Caroline only glares at him, wishing that Klaus and his stupid family would just leave her alone already, "I don't know what you're talking about." She says, trying to shove past him.

He flashes out a hand in front of her, preventing her from leaving the aisle, "Do you take me for an idiot?" He asks, then adds more gently, "I'm not the idiots you make my siblings out to be."

"Why couldn't we have started off with: hello, my name is..?" Caroline questions, planting a hand on her hip and arching a eyebrow at him, "Such as, I'm Caroline Forbes, it's nice to meet you, you are?"

A smirk lights up the man's face, "Ah, such a doll, you. Kol Mikaelson, may know me better as the man who treats Damon Salvatore more like a baseball instead of a vampire." He leans in closer to her until she can smell the mint on his breath, "Home run." He adds.

Caroline sighs heavily, "Ah, you." She says with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yes, me." Kol retorts, "Now care to tell me the truth, sweetheart? I'd hate to get off to a rough start already with such a pretty lady as yourself."

"Flattery, trust me, it doesn't work with me." Caroline throws him a dark glare.

Kol smirks and tilts his head to the side, "Flattery always works with women. I know that you secretly like it when I compliment you, your face turns redder than the blouse you're wearing."

"I'm not like every other woman." Caroline hastily says, trying to wipe the blush off her cheeks furiously with her hands.

"Most certainly not, it would be quite a insult to relate you to other humans." He sneers the last part and takes a glance into her basket, "My brother already driving you mad?" He questions, taking out the pain killers.

"Everyone in your family seems to be doing that just fine." She says, taking the bottle back from him and dropping it into her basket.

"Sassy, I see."

Caroline glares at him, "If you're done can I go now? My Mom is waiting for me." She taps the side of the basket to emphasize her point.

Kol takes a step closer to her, "Your Mother or Niklaus?"

"My mother." She repeats, taking a quick step back from him, "Are you done with your little pestering game? You're worse than your brother." She backtracks out of the aisle.

"So you're admitting my brother is still alive?" Kol asks her, quickly following her, falling into step behind her.

Caroline turns around hastily, trying her best not to let her anger and frustration show on her face, "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" She snarls.

"Very feisty, I gather." Kol licks his lips and folds him arms over his chest, "It depends if you're telling me the truth, sweets."

She exhales through her nose angrily, "So, Kody, Kaleb, Kol, or whoever you are, I don't care what your name is. Klaus is alive and merely pestering me in my own house."

Kol glares at her through jaded eyes, "Kol, it's best you remember that. Now why are you keeping Niklaus with you when you obviously cannot stand his presence?"

"He's the only way I can get Tyler back, okay? Do you want the whole soap opera of my life or has it already spread through your freaky family?" She growls, "Now I need to get home so I can take some of this pain medication and try to silence your _stupid_ brother, whose main purpose in life is to absolutely frustrate me."

Kol smirks at her, "Thank you for your time, dear Caroline. We will meet again."

He disappears before she can even begin to open her mouth to let out shouts of protest. Caroline stomps her foot impatiently, cursing to herself about his stupid family.

* * *

She arrives home and finds her whole blood supply is just, gone, poof, no longer there. Well, there's only one other suspect since it's obviously not her completely human mother.

She doesn't want to pick a fight with him, she wants to save Tyler from the dark abyss that he's floating in at the moment. So instead of shouting at Klaus, she dials Damon's phone number.

_"You rang sexy, I don't do housecalls."_

Caroline rolls her eyes, "You have caller ID don't you?"

_"Of course I do, I just like to make you blush."_

"Too bad it didn't work, huh? Anyways, I need more blood." She says.

_"More? Shit barbie, I just dropped off a few packets are your house earlier today."_

"Yeah well, those are gone now, Damon, can't we do those no questions asked kind of deals?"

_"Ah, but then we'd have secrets, I don't like secrets."_

"Only if their your own, right?" Caroline huffs impatiently, "Just, please."

_"Yeah yeah, I'll stop by later, try not to kill any humans while I round them up, okay?"_

"Thank you." Caroline hangs up the phone, not wanting to deal with Damon's stupid attitude for another second. She had just lost her boyfriend and now she had to order twice the supply of blood because she was feeding a sadistic vampire now too.

Her life did not get easier.

Klaus's footsteps sound from the staircase, "Sorry, love. Had quite the frenzy, it was your Mother or the bags."

"I don't even care right now." Caroline says, raking a hand through her hair, "Your brother Kol, he knows. Cornered me in the market."

"You're not very good at keeping secrets are you, love?" Klaus asks her, a playful tone to his voice as he walks a bit closer to her, "But if you're thirsty we can always go out and share a few humans - I hear they-"

She cuts him off before he can continue, "Just, shut up, okay?" She turns to face him, "I really don't want to deal with you right now." She brushes past him but he catches her arm.

"Is something wrong, love?"

His fingers are soft yet firm on her arm, "Is something wrong? You will not believe how long I've waited for someone to say that." Caroline takes a deep breath, "Well, lets see, my boyfriend is dead and now I'm harboring a Hybrid Original who is supposed to be _dead_. So I don't have any reason to be upset, then?"

"Death is a hard thing, love. But soon enough, it becomes exactly what we're meant to expect." Klaus says softly, "I've lost, also, Caroline. People I have loved, but that does not hold me back."

Caroline glares at him, "How old are you again? Two thousand years old? Of course you've had enough time to grow accustomed to it, I'm only 19, only been a vampire for a year. I'm not going to just _get used to it_."

"I'm not asking you to get used to it, I'm telling you that it's going to keep happening. Elena is going to die, your Mom is going to die, Matt is going to die, every human you've ever held dearly will die."

She takes a deep breath and resists the urge to slap him, "I can't live through life like that. I need to cherish what I have now."

"Then I suggest you stop moping over Tyler so you can begin 'cherishing'."

Did he have a point? Hell yes he did, life moved on whether you wanted it to or not, but did that mean Caroline was willing to take his advice? From a undead Hybrid Original? Keep dreaming.

"I'll die one day too. Eternity won't be enough for me." Caroline says.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen."

"Oh yeah? What if one day I find myself in such a situation in which you can't save me? What if I'm in China and you're still in Mystic Falls? What is going to stop me from dying?" Caroline asks him.

"Me, because wherever you go, I'll go. After you're done with this pathetic town and decide it's time to move on, I'll be there."

"That doesn't sound stalker-ish at all." She rolls her eyes, "Now I'm beginning to wonder if you can actually bring Tyler back, or if you're just here to play on my hopes and hope I magically fall in love with you or something ridiculous like that."

Klaus tips her face up with his fingertip, "If you keep talking like that, I may not be so lenient in helping you save Tyler."

Caroline glares at him, "You need to give me some proof that you can actually save Tyler, don't get me wrong, but I don't always trust Hybrids."

"Are you calling my bluff?"

"What if I am?"

"I don't enjoy being doubted, Caroline Forbes, you may learn this the hard way instead of the bad." Klaus retrieves his finger from her face and throws her a smile, "You have no need to worry, love, you'll have your dear pet back in no time."

Caroline jerks out of his grip and storms upstairs, "Why won't you just go away?"

"That won't bring Tyler back. You and I both know I am the only person who has the smallest chance of being able to help." Klaus calls up the stairs, his footsteps sounding after hers.

"I know you've asked Bonnie, I know she told you that there is no chance in hell." Klaus calls, taunting her, "But if you seem to hate me so much, perhaps I should take my business elsewhere!"

Caroline whirls with fire in her eyes and venom in her words, "Oh Klaus, I don't _hate _you. I despise you! You've single-handly helped or had some hand in the murder of most of my friends. You don't think that doesn't kill me? That you sleep on my floor and I have to wake up and see you there, living, and breathing? What about Jenna? Huh! She's wasting away while you live forever in your youth."

Klaus's nostrils flare and he presses her against the wall, poison layering each of his words, "You want my help? Perhaps you should try being a bit nicer."

"Maybe I don't want Tyler back, did you ever think about that?" Caroline instead shouts.

Klaus's face falls, his face matches one of a stone, "So you've been playing me?"

Caroline glares at him and instead of a answer, she whirls on her heel and storms into her room.


End file.
